


Poner el cuerpo

by Sustraiak



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Asexuality, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Acephobia, Multi, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustraiak/pseuds/Sustraiak
Summary: Viniste a Alaska y dormiste a la intemperie, pensaste: todo lo bueno es libre y salvaje, y cazaste, y te arrepentiste de cazar, y guardaste tu secreto como si no pesara, como si no tirase de tu estómago y de tus intestinos, como si no te rompiera por dentro. (Muchas veces has pensado que estabas roto, pero tal vez tus grietas tengan la forma de ese silencio.)





	Poner el cuerpo

_Algo nos invita constantemente a ser lo que somos_.

\--H. D. Thoreau, Diarios, 1841

 

 

Así que estás descalzo sobre el suelo nevado, el invierno cortándote desde lo profundo, la piel solo obedeciendo y el dolor tan fuerte, tan puro. Nunca podrás hablar de esto, ni siquiera en la radio, ni siquiera cuando has bebido un trago de más en el Brick y la garganta te arde y las palabras brillan como luciérnagas en la noche cerrada. Eres insoportablemente libre.

 

 

Al menos así era en el sueño.

 

 

***

 

 

Viniste a Alaska y dormiste a la intemperie, pensaste: todo lo bueno es libre y salvaje, y cazaste, y te arrepentiste de cazar, y guardaste tu secreto como si no pesara, como si no tirase de tu estómago y de tus intestinos, como si no te rompiera por dentro. (Muchas veces has pensado que estabas roto, pero tal vez tus grietas tengan la forma de ese silencio.)

 

Es el festival de primavera, lleváis mangas cortas como valientes, el sol acaricia tímidamente el rincón curtido con el que afrontáis la inmensidad de esas montañas. Chicas guapas que llevan faldas y pecas, Maurice lanzándote una mirada cómplice, una nausea arremolinándose en la boca de tu estómago.

 

Compras un vaso de limonada por 25 centavos a una de las sobrinas de Marilyn, te sientas en el muelle, las lágrimas te aprietan bajo los pómulos pero no puedes, no puedes, no puedes hacer que salgan. Todo es tan devastadoramente hermoso. Joel se sienta a tu lado y habla de estupideces, tú sonríes, y es una sonrisa verdadera, porque le quieres más adentro y más al fondo que todo esto, más de lo que esa irritante opinión republicana, en su futilidad, pueda interponerse.

 

Más tarde, en la noche, después de haber comido y bailado y honrado a los dioses paganos, una chica irá contigo a la caravana. Tiene pecas, rizos que se escapan de su recogido de manera encantadora, una voz grave que intenta cantar un blues mientras afina tu ukelele. Probablemente ya te has enamorado. La claustrofobia no tiene que ver con que tu casa tenga menos de 10 metros cuadrados.

 

Erin, que así se llama, se aclara la garganta y dice: tócame tú algo. Coges el ukelele y tocas notas aleatorias que armonizan inexplicablemente, porque ese es uno de tus dones, y le recitas uno de los poemas de Walt Whitman que te sabes de memoria. Probablemente piense que es un truco manido para seducir chicas cuyos nombres no recuerdas a la mañana, te importa poco cuando la devoción que sientes por cada una de esas palabras estalla en tus venas, atándote más fuerte a las cosas que nunca podrán abandonarte. Alaska funciona de la misma manera. Quizá Erin se de cuenta de que realmente significa algo una vez que sepa que no vas a tener sexo con ella. Lo más probable es que piense que lo que pasa es que te van los tíos. Aunque no se equivoque en eso, no exactamente, estará muy lejos de saber lo que realmente sucede. (Lo que realmente no sucede).

 

Dejas el ukelele sobre la cama y ella se sienta a tu lado, dices: Walt Whitman, para aclararlo, porque realmente es un alivio pensar que se irá de allí pensando que eres marica y escuchar ese tipo de portazo, y luego el silencio, agrietando tu cuerpo de esa manera conocida, casi hogareña.

 

Te levantas y dices: no puedo, ella asiente, sus ojos brillan a la luz de la lámpara de gas, es tan preciosa y tan perfecta, debería llamarse Primavera, se acerca y te besa, no puedo, repites, dentro de su boca, ella toca tu cadera en un recoveco que ha escapado de la protección de tu camisa, y tú te pones rígido, te escondes, te _defiendes._ Tienes que irte, le dices, y no vuelves a mirarle, cierras tus sentidos a su respuesta. 

 

No da ningún portazo.

 

Más tarde, vomitas en el cuarto de baño.  Te desnudas y observas tu cuerpo. Ojalá te dieras asco. Ojalá hubiera heridas más abiertas que las ordenadas cicatrices que dejaron en tus brazos los años de reformatorios. Ojalá hubiera algún motivo para perdonarte.

 

Te acuestas desnudo y tu piel tiembla de frío. Aún no puedes llorar. Después de un rato, te tomas una pastilla para dormir.

 

Al día siguiente, Joel te da una palmadita en la espalda, dice: eres un cabrón, siempre te llevas a la chica más guapa.

 

 

***

 

 

Es domingo por la tarde. Maggie está abriendo una bolsa humeante de palomitas para microondas. Estáis viendo una serie de polis, te cuesta tan poco ir con los malos. En Alaska solo hay que cometer un par de delitos al año para poder vivir con dignidad, y eso te convierte en un privilegiado entre los tuyos. Un buen tema para el programa de mañana.

 

Maggie está en pijama, se sienta en el sofá en la postura más desordenada del mundo. Cotilleáis. La serie es una basura y aún así, os agarráis del brazo en los momentos tensos. Te gusta pensar que Maggie es tu mejor amiga, como cuando ibas al insti y necesitabas tanto de los superlativos, (todavía vas un poco al insti de la vida, por decirlo de una manera estúpida).

 

Maggie habla de Joel con un desinterés forzado. Entiendes que le guste, es un tío guapo, es interesante (aunque bastante lejos de ser tu tipo). No entiendes lo de tanto ritual de hostilidad. Maggie se levanta y se sirve una copa. La serie ha terminado hace un rato. No es un pijama, sino un chandal de un equipo local, te acabas de dar cuenta. Maggie es tan fantástica, la quieres de una manera tan limpia y sencilla. La ves beber un sorbo de la copa, debes estar callado porque te mira, preguntando. Por un momento no entiendes. Maggie se acerca, como para decirte un secreto, luego te abraza. Te dejas caer.

 

Recuerdas aquella vez, también era domingo por la tarde, pero aún no erais amigos, supones que aquello era una cita, no sabes que historia te contarías a ti mismo para no darte cuenta. Maggie te besó en el banco del porche, estaba nevando y los copos se acumulaban sobre la barandilla, perfectos, tú le devolviste el beso, su nariz estaba fría, perfecta, y una vez más, el vértigo.

 

Le dijiste que algún día se lo contarías, ella alzó las cejas y pensó en el SIDA, en la maldición, por supuesto en que tal vez te iban los tíos, en secuelas del abuso de sustancias. Tú negaste todo con la cabeza, le dijiste: seamos amigos. Ella entendió que para ti eso no significaba ser menos, sino ser más. Por el momento fue suficiente.

 

Pero tal vez ya no lo es. Han pasado años y ella ha visto muchas chicas y algún chico desfilar por tu caravana (aunque probablemente no los portazos, no las huidas en mitad de la noche). Maggie te lo pregunta.

 

Te

lo

pregunta.

 

Tu respiración empieza a volverse loca, las lágrimas se te escapan como si hubieras mirado el sol sin pestañear, y escuchas ruido de cristales. Tu visión se nubla. Te mareas. Qué pasó aquella noche, Chris, qué cojones pasó aquella noche, aquella y todas las noches. Todas las noches.

 

Caminas por el lago congelado, hay ojos que te miran desde el otro lado, hay estrellas que te miran desde todos lados, por todos lados, sientes que vas a morir esta noche.

 

Maggie te despierta con las manos mojadas, estás en su sofá, hay sangre en tus manos y en su chaqueta. Por el amor de Dios, Chris, me has dado un susto de muerte. De muerte. Los colores cálidos de la casa de Maggie se van formando en tus retinas. Piensas: solo quiero esto en mi vida. Solo quiero esta calidez.

 

Maggie te deja un chandal de un equipo de rugby de Michigan y te abre el sofá cama. Sabes que no te lo volverá a preguntar. Ojalá eso pudiera tranquilizarte.

 

 

***

 

 

Las estrellas son hermosas y también siniestras, es algo que aprendiste cuando las noches no te protegieron lo suficiente. Sin embargo, no puedes dejar de perseguirlas, de enlazarte con ellas y buscar allí las voces que necesitas oír (solo necesitas oírte a ti mismo decir una única cosa, pero todavía no lo sabes). La tuya es una religión extraña.

 

Para Ed, significan algo diferente. Algo mucho más trivial y algo mucho más importante. Como su respiración, como el latido de su corazón. No necesita mirar la naturaleza desde fuera. Tal vez no pueda, igual que tú no puedes dejar de sentirte separado.

 

Estáis sentados junto a una hoguera en la ladera de la montaña, el terreno comienza a ser escarpado y una pared rocosa os protege del viento. Dormiréis allí. Estáis buscando cosas diferentes pero podéis hacerlo juntos. Ed brilla a la luz del fuego, sonríe, te das cuenta que te encantan estas noches de filosofía y marihuana y choque cultural. Se lo dices. Hay algo en ti que se impacienta por verle sonreír otra vez.

 

¿Alguna vez has estado con un chico?, te pregunta. Te extraña haber pasado desapercibido, pero Ed es ingenuo, y un tanto disperso a la hora de enfrentar lo evidente.

 

¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?, dices, primero, porque recuerdas que has amado a algunos hombres y guardas ese amor envuelto dentro de tu pecho, como si fuera de un material frágil y afilado, como si fuera de un material tan bello que no puede mirarse directamente.

 

Ed te responde con otra pregunta: ¿has visto My Own Private Idaho, de Gus Van Sant? y tú respondes sí, a las dos cosas. Os quedáis un momento en silencio. Ves los paralelismos con la escena de la hoguera. Recuerdas que te aceleró el pulso. Tú también le dijiste te quiero a algún hombre, y te viste volverte de ese cristal frágil y translúcido, agrietado, como una criatura viva, como un lago deshaciéndose. Recuerdas a aquel que te dijo que no podía ser así, que no podía haber amor sin poner el cuerpo. Poner el cuerpo. No pudiste contestar entonces, y esas palabras te han atormentado, te han sacado de ti mismo hasta que te has visto vagando como un alma sin casa, demasiado dispersa, demasiado insustancial. Poner el cuerpo. ¿No estaba ahí tu cuerpo cuando le mirabas con tus ojos, cuando tu piel recogía la calidez de sus manos (que recorrían tus brazos, bajo tu camisa), cuando el pecho te dolía, Dios, te dolía al escuchar su respiración en tus oídos? Tu cuerpo estaba ahí todo el rato, en la línea de fuego. Tú eras ese cuerpo.

 

Ed te mira. Ahora tienes ganas de besarle. De sacarte un pedazo de ese cristal imposible y compartir su cataclismo, su intensidad. Aunque haya sangre. Siempre ha habido heridas y aún así. Aún así has amado tanto. Te acercas a Ed. Acercas la mano a su mejilla. Él cierra los ojos, despacio. Luego los vuelve a abrir y tú le besas. No te da miedo. No te da miedo no poder _parar_ , pero, sobre todo, no te da miedo poder ser visto _._ Por que de alguna manera, sabes que Ed ya lo ha hecho. Es curioso, porque en la superficie, Ed parece no enterarse de nada, pero al mismo tiempo tiene algo, como un talento, una manera de leer a las personas, como un sentido diferente, una apertura diferente de la mente, o del alma. Ed te ha visto y está todo bien. Te separas y apoyas la frente en la suya.

 

Ha sido bonito, dice Ed. Le sonríes y le das otro beso, en la mejilla. Luego le abrazas. Miráis las estrellas, algunas caen y se apagan. Tú imaginas meteoritos. Siempre has sido un poco dramático. Pero ya no escuchas. No escuchas las voces. Habéis venido a buscar cosas diferentes, pero lo habéis hecho juntos.

 

 

***

 

 

Marilyn teje algo que parece un calcetín de colores. Tal vez un gorro muy pequeño. Estáis sentados en un banco de la calle principal, tú esperando a que Maurice se pase por la emisora con tu cheque mensual, ella esperando al inicio de su turno en la consulta de Joel. Marilyn tararea una canción, tú la escuchas, el día empieza a despejar, la gente camina aquí y allá en sus quehaceres, se desabrochan los abrigos. Te gusta estar en Cicely.

 

Marilyn, dices, ella te mira un momento, para indicarte que te escucha, y sigue tejiendo.

 

Yo… no quiero tener sexo con nadie. Es lo que dices. No as alzado la voz demasiado, pero te has desgarrado por dentro. Nunca (te) habías dicho algo así, y de repente, no pesa. Duele, pero está fuera.

 

Marilyn asiente, y deja las agujas quietas por unos segundos. Luego dice: ¿te ha pasado algo?

 

Tú bajas la mirada, sueltas el aire y dices no, por que no es eso, no es por eso; luego dices sí, porque claro, claro que han pasado cosas, recuerdas haberte obligado a estar allí, pasando el trago, recuerdas haberlo sentido como estar en la consulta del médico, como ser tocado por la frialdad de unos guantes de látex, clínicos, invasivos, distantes. Finalmente dices: no lo sé, por que tal vez no es esa la pregunta a la que necesitas responder. Y luego añades: simplemente, no quiero.

 

Marilyn te mira intensamente. El aire helado se levanta un momento y os revuelve el pelo, luego, el sol de nuevo. Todo sigue en movimiento.

 

Me parece razonable, dice Marilyn, finalmente, y continua haciendo punto.

 

***

 

 

El sueño es así:

 

El hielo se rompe y tu cuerpo se hunde en el agua helada, esto es lo que has venido a hacer, no es eso, esto es lo que has venido a hacer a Alaska donde no eres más que una mota minúscula en una inmensidad impensable, donde no eres más que un hecho casual en un propósito infinitamente mayor. Has venido a Alaska a morirte y que no signifique nada.

 

El frío te corta la respiración y la conciencia, y cuando abres los ojos estás tumbado en la hierba; su tacto no es precisamente amable sobre tu espalda desnuda pero el sol te está acariciando. Hay flores. Hay animales. Es imposible que no hayas ido al infierno.

 

Te levantas y te acercas a un arroyo que resuena tras los árboles que rodean la pradera. El agua juguetea entre las rocas desordenadas y no hay una quietud que te permita mirar tu reflejo. Recuerdas aquel poema de Leonard Peltier, el que hablaba de ser corriente, del éxtasis y el dolor de la libertad, de confrontar el presente. Ed te regaló su libro. Escribiste el poema en la pared de tu cocina con un boli bic. Metes la mano en el agua. Estás llorando. Solo es un sueño, y aunque no sabes que lo sabes, decides que no estás muerto. Eres radicalmente libre. Eres esencialmente libre. Vuelves a casa.

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (…)
> 
> _Quedo en un espacio vacío cuya oscuridad_  
>  tallo con el cuchillo de mi mente.  
> Debo tallarme a mí mismo de nuevo  
> a partir de la nada de alambre de espino. 
> 
> _Conoceré el éxtasis  
>  y el dolor  
> de la libertad.  
> Seré corriente de nuevo.  
> Sí, corriente,  
> esa condición aterradora,  
> donde todo es posibilidad,  
> donde el presente existe y debe ser confrontado. ___
> 
> __\--Leonard Peltier, de Mi vida es mi danza del sol._ _


End file.
